


Sengen Week 2020/2021

by Sugarless_GiRL



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Birthdays, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Morse Code, Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE), marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarless_GiRL/pseuds/Sugarless_GiRL
Summary: morse code / marriage
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. morse code / marriage

**Author's Note:**

> It's late but it's here.....

“Gen, come here.” Gen perked up when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. He turned to see Senku holding a strange machine.

He made his way over and peered at the device Senku had just created. Gen didn’t recognize it but it held some sense of familiarity. “What is it Senku-chan?”

“I made a simple morse code machine and I want to double check my messages. I’m not too confident in the language.” Gen had told Senku that he knew morse code. He shouldn’t have been surprised that he would remember such a detail about Gen but it was one more reminder of how well his boyfriend paid attention to him. It was...warming.

“That doesn’t sound like you at all. I thought you knew everything?” He said, shooting Senku a teasing smile.

“You know that’s not true. Now come here. I know you’re well-versed in it.”

“Alright, but—”

“Just come here.” Senku pulled Gen in front of him, using his arms to cage the other man between him. Senku was oddly straightforward with his gestures of intimacy and never managed to stop catching him off-guard. Not that he’d admit it.

"I figured a straight key would be simpler. You know the language but you haven't operated one of these machines, right?" Senku’s voice was low and right near Gen’s ears.

"That's right." He said, trying not to let his fluster be seen through. But Senku probably knew what he was doing.

"Let me show you."

It only took a bit for Gen to pick up how to use the little machine. It wasn't anything too difficult and the magician always had been a quick study.

"Okay, now wait here, I'm gonna go to the other end of the village to test this out." Senku gathered the other morse code machine.

Gen pouted. "Can't you do this outside the hut?"

Senku smirked. "I need to test the distance. Besides, you can stand to be apart from me for a little bit, can't you? Or do you like me that much, mentalist?"

Gen ignored the heat rising up his ears and said, "Senku-chan, you're always working! Is it so bad that I want to see my oyfriendbay for a little bit?"

"Your  _ oyfriendbay  _ needs you to run a test for me.. Just for a little bit, alright?" There was a hint of bashfulness to Senku’s posture. He appeared to be fidgeting, taking his hands in and out of his pockets. Gen didn’t know what to make of this.

"Alright...." Gen pouted but he let the other go without complaining too much. If he snuck in a kiss or two here and there, well, that was just for him to know.

Senku paused momentarily at the door. Gen blinked, unsure of what the boy was waiting for. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Senku shook his head and left. What was that all about?

The first message took longer than expected. Gen was on the verge of going out and checking what was up as Senku was rarely the type to dally. (The only time he did was when he was out of stamina). But it didn’t have to come to that as the message came through.

_ Test. _

_ Hey Gen. _

Gen smiled before shooting off a message of his own.  _ Hi Senku-chan _

_ You look nice _

Gen’s eyebrows rose. Senku rarely complimented him—not out of discomfort or anything but simply because it rarely occurred for him to do so. He smiled.

_ Work on your compliments _

_ I tried _

Somehow, he could hear Senku’s deadpan through the clicks. How very expected of the genius.

_ Try harder _

_ Then how about this _

That sounded strangely ominous. Gen bit his lip in anticipation of what would come.

_ What? _

_ Will you marry me? _

Gen stood in shock before running out of the hut toward Senku. The scientist was only a ways off and caught him easily.


	2. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers: A simple Hanahaki Disease AU :)

“Senku-chan, I—” Gen’s voice was weak and reedy—unlike his normal theatrics. Senku wasn’t looking at him. His attention was focused on the lab equipment before him

“Come on, Gen, let’s run this test one more time. I think I’m getting somewhere.”

“Listen, there’s no—”

“The last data set didn’t yield anything, I know. But I swear, I’m closer to an actual solution.”

“Senku-chan, please listen to me!” Gen clutched at his shirt, to stop himself from coughing. He tried to clear his throat inconspicuously but Senku whirled on him, staring him dead in the eye.

“Listen to you? Listen to you?! You’ve been no help with this!” There was pain in the scientist’s eye. Gen didn’t mean to cause it.

“Senku-chan, this is—”

“Dammit, don’t say that it’s fine! You know it’s not fine! It wasn’t fine when you started coughing up those fucking flowers then and it’s not fine now! Let me figure this out!” The dark circles under Senku’s eyes were pronounced. Gen felt a guilt shoot through him. That and a strange thrill.

“Okay, okay I won’t say it’s fine. But I’m going through with the surgery anyway so it should solve—”

“It’ll solve your problem but at the cost of your memories for this person, right? Are you really fine with that, mentalist?” Gen’s breath caught.

It wasn’t the solution he wanted. But for whatever reason, Gen couldn’t bear to be vulnerable to Senku. If the other boy cared this much for him and it had yet to do anything to the disease than what was the fucking point?

Or that was what Gen told himself. He knew the real reason was that he couldn’t handle the rejection. Not from Senku.

Fuck, he was such a coward.

“...I mean, what other choice do I have?”

“If you told me _ who _ it was, I might be able to figure out something with that person but you won’t even—”

“Senku! J-just leave it. Please.” His voice cracked and he began coughing.

Gen bent over and flower petals were dislodged from his throat onto the ground. He felt a warm hand on his back, but that just made the pain in his throat all the more painful.

This was platonic. That was all it was. All it could be. If Senku reciprocated, then this wouldn’t be happening.

It took only a minute for Gen to get his breathing in control again. It was labored and painful but he was back in control for the time being. Senku stood up and handed him a paper towel and then set to cleaning the fallen petals on the ground. Gen shakily wiped his bloodied mouth, spitting the remaining petals into the napkin.

“Fine. I won’t push it. But if you change your mind, tell me..” Senku said, placing the petals onto a tray. They were different colored petals of the aster flower. Gen didn’t have to see it. “Okay? I don’t want—I could solve this if I could use the object of your…affections. Gen, don’t—don’t do this. Just let me in. I swear I’ll figure something out.”

He swallowed. The taste of the aster flowers lingered in his mouth. He was starting to find it unbearable. Gen was tired. He closed his eyes and the meaning of the flowers came to him easily.  _ Purity, undying devotion, wisdom, love. _ How could all these things encapsulate his feelings for Senku? They were unclear and shifting at best. Why was it a disease that forced him to confront it?

Gen just stared. His vision turned blurry. He blinked.

“What if—what would you do if the person was someone we both knew?” This was already giving away more than he wanted to but he was just so….tired….

“Is it Ryusei?” Senku asked, glaring at the table filled with lab equipment. His hands were clutching at the edge. His shoulders were tense.

“W-what? No!” Where did Senku even get that idea? “I-”

“It’s someone we know?” Senku’s eyes were trained on Gen now. His glare had softened into a more thoughtful expression. Gen knew that he was doing his everything to figure out what Gen was thinking.

Gen opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

“I-it’s you?” The words slipped out before he could even think through it properly.

“What?” Senku was staring at him, shocked.

“I, um, I didn’t—”

“Dammit, Mentalist.” Senku said, dropping petal samples. He pulled Gen into a painfully tight hug. “Say something next time.”

“I—”

The scientist pulled back. Gen couldn’t bear to look at him and tried to move away but Senku had him clutched between his arms. “I can work with this. I can—don’t worry.”

“B-but you don’t even like me!”

“Who said I didn’t?”

“I have this…. _ stupid disease _ ! And—”

“Yeah, well, it didn’t even occur to me that I could—I was allowed to—” Senku was strangely at a loss for words. “I could have you.”

The words were whispered into his ear and Gen shivered. Finally,  _ finally _ , he moved his around the boy clutching him and melted into his embrace.

“You’ve always had me.” Gen sighed. “Just—”

“I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.”

And for the first time in a while, the burning sensation in his throat died down. He felt tired but content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr


	3. Senku's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> senku’s birthday!

“Surprise! You have me for your birthday present! Happy?” Gen had greeted Senku at the door, thankfully wearing clothes. For the ‘present’ aspect, he had a bow tied around his neck that led down into his shirt. Senku was  _ very _ curious to see where that ended up.

“Is this gonna be a thing every year? You said this last year as well.” He said, shutting the door behind him and hanging his coat. Gen fidgeted, looking impatient and for that, Senku took his time.

“Yeah, but it was a joke last year. This time, it’s  _ real _ . You can do anything you want to do.  _ Anything _ .” Gen shot Senku his most seductive look. It worked. Sort of.

Obviously he found his boyfriend hot but the idea of teasing him was always far more interesting.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Alright. Let’s go run some regression analysis in the lab.”

Gen spluttered. “Wha—Senku-chan! You know that’s not what I meant!”

“Hey, you said anything.” Senku said, pulling Gen toward the direction of their home lab. He could feel the other man tug at his wrist, most likely preferring to take things to their shared bedroom.

“Quit teasing me! Do you want me to be straightforward or something?” Gen’s annoyed tone was surprisingly fun to wrangle out of him. Especially since his annoyance tended to be a theatrical display. It was always fun drawing out his true emotions.

“Wouldn’t hurt. I don’t see why you’re dodging around the point. I know you have something planned so why don’t you quit playing coy and tell me what it is.”

Gen pouted. “That takes the fun out of it...”

“I promise that I’m still gonna like it, surprise or not. Now tell me what are on the plans.”

“Fine…I made dinner and, um, prepared...”

“What was that?” Senku grinned, already knowing where this was going with the way Gen was shifting.

“You know! I’m definitely not giving you dessert if you’re making me say it.”

“Alright, alright.” He conceded, finally giving in and heading toward the bedroom to change out of his work clothes.

“Now come on, I’m looking forward to what you made for dinner.”

Senku would change, eat with Gen, and then ‘unwrap’ his real present.

“You’re gonna love it!” The excitement in Gen’s voice brought a smile to Senku’s.

“I know I will.”

“Senku-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THERE WAS SO MUCH I WANTED TO DO FOR THIS WEEK BUT LIFE GOT IN THE WAY
> 
> Tumblr


End file.
